loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Divine Interventions
God Level 10 thru 19 have a percentage chance of spawning a Greater Divine Intervention with any regular mob. Additional gods in this level range or below (levels 3-9) will boost the chances for an encounter with a GDI as long as they are on the same map. Greater Divine Interventions are the mid-level challenge presented to these mid-level gods. Just to give you an idea of the encounters, I will show you the GDI's. No stats will be listed so don't consider this page a spoiler! Concubine Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This half-naked nymph is more than she appears. Her opening act is always with a hellball. And another...and another... Low level characters should just run behind the nearest wall, cliff or building until the HB reign of fire is done because each one packs a punch that can eliminate most if not all temp hp. She hits hard up close too. This is a true example of a woman's fury in LoC. Construct Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This golem is really a monk (thus lovingly dubbed "Monk" by players warning others of GDI), battling you fist to fist in melee combat. His quivering palm is known to take autos and he is relentless in all other attacks. Although ungainly in his giant minotaur-like appearance, he moves quickly and efficiently to hunt you down. High AC and high AB make him a godly terror. Cuddles Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This version isn't much different from the lesser as far as the tricks, the paralyzing cuteness and constant barrage of magic and melee hurt. Now, he's just more powerful to teach you a lesson for picking on his DI version for the first 6 levels you spawned him. Firelord Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) Called just "FL" by players, this guy is well known for hellballs as part of his grand entrance also. He has a balor-like appearance, but is much tougher. He fights using both hellballs, spits (tend to remove autos and paralyze) and a combination of melee. It's best for low level characters to hide until it is safer to come out. Shadow of Ahriman Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) To shorten his name for warning others, we usually just call this one "Ahri." In tactics, he is very similar to the Firelord. I would almost call him a "shadow" since they both use hellballs, spits and a melee combo. Once you are past the nasty stuff, he's really not too hard to take down. Tunnel Worm Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) Remember the worms from Beetlejuice when dead people step outside the house? Or the sandworms from Dune? Or even the space worm hiding out in asteroids in Star Wars? Yeah, think that, but 100 times worse! This worm tunnels out of the ground and starts casting hellballs. Depending on the view you play with, you won't see most of it on the screen. Tactics for lowbies are to get far far away and hide. Don't shoot ranged weapons or spells because it is well known for targeting hellballs at distant players. Just hit it hard and fast and the encounter should be fairly painless. Whim Greater Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This creater is invisible to the naked eye, but hit tab and you'll see where he hovers above the ground. You won't often see this GDI before the hellball spell is cast though. And it's not just one hellball either... it's several, plus prismatic spray and paralysis effects. I think I've seen burning hands or similar from this caster too. This GDI will just spam you with spells. It may occasionally break to hit you melee-style, but you won't see the hit coming and it will HURT. Fortunately, despite it's invisible nature, you CAN target this GDI and that is the only plus you have because it also has a very high AC.